


Temporary Home

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity agree to watch over Zoe while Rene is in the hospital





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole OTA vs team Wild Canary never happened.  
> Rene is still hurt, I don't know how that happened don't look at me.

It was rare for Oliver and Felicity to both be present for dinner at the same time.  
Oliver was either at the office working late or running around the city as the Green Arrow.  
Same for Felicity.  
She was either working late with Alena on the Company or she was playing Big Brother in the Bunker as Overwatch.

Tonight was different.

Oliver usually makes dinner before leaving for his night job,  
but tonight William stopped him and Felicity before they left told them it was important that they stay for dinner.  
They'd assumed he was getting tired of the routine and went along with it.  
He was a kid and he deserved to have a normal life.

Well, as normal as possible when your dad is a vigilante and your step-mom helps make sure he doesn't die.

Oliver and Felicity both agreed to stay for dinner.  
It was early, they had time to kill before the sun went down anyway.

They sat at the table and for just a second felt like a normal family.  
Until William stood up.

 

"I have something really important to ask."

Oliver and Felicity shared a look then returned their attention to Will.  
"Go ahead."  
Oliver gestured for him to continue.

"I have a friend who needs somewhere to stay. Her-"

"Her?" Felicity repeated, cutting him off.  
Life father, like son.

"Yeah...Her dad is in the hospital. He's being transferred to another city for better medical help and she can't stay at her house alone."

"What about her mom?"  
Oliver asked, leaning back in his chair.

William went silent.

"Oh.." Oliver looked at Felicity.  
She shrugged, clearly William cared about his friend and didn't want to lose her.

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Zoe."

Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm.  
"Who's watching her now?"

"Her social worker."

"Can you bring them to the apartment tomorrow?"

"I can ask her at school-"

"Do that."  
Felicity let go of Oliver and went back to her dinner.

 

Oliver looked at his wife like she was crazy.  
She was.  
But he didn't give her the look often.

"Should we talk about this first?"

"We will...Tonight."

"We can't just foster a kid-"

"Hon, Tonight."

Oliver sighed, tonight's team meeting was gonna be fun.

* * *

 

Oliver and Felicity exited the elevator, heading towards John and Alena.  
They weren't arguing.  
But they were interrupting each other every time the other one spoke.

"It's Rene's daughter!"

"Exactly!"

"She needs somewhere to stay while he gets better!"

"Why can't she stay with Thea?"

"Because Will didn't ask Thea. He asked us."

"We can't watch Zoe. We hardly watch Will."

"Will has Raisa. Zoe will have Will."

John and Alena stood by, listening to the back and forth conversation.  
Their heads darting from Oliver to Felicity as they spoke.

 

Oliver turned around, looking at the monitors.  
Felicity grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face her.

  
"If we don't do this she's gonna end up with a bunch of people who couldn't care less about her. Again.   
She won't know when or if her dad will come back for her. She'll be alone."

Oliver sighed.  
Felicity waited for him to come back with 40 more reasons why they can't take Zoe until Rene gets back.  
Instead he threw his hands up in surrender.

"She can sleep in the office. I'll move the desk into the living room and put in a bed."

Felicity's face lit up.  
to say she was ecstatic by his response would be an understatement.

"Just...Make sure you have it set up before the social worker shows up tomorrow."  
Felicity kissed his cheek then skipped over to Alena to catch up with what she's missed.

John walked over to Oliver.  
"What was that?"

Oliver shrugged.  
"Rene's daughter is gonna be staying with us for a while."

John nodded, processing what he just said.  
"Good luck."

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by quickly, almost like a blur.  
They had spent the rest of the previous night and early that morning setting up Oliver and Felicity's shared office into a spare bedroom  
for Zoe.

They ripped everything out of the room except for one desk, a tv on the wall, and a bookshelf in the corner.  
Oliver added in a bed and Felicity set up some fresh and new blankets that she'd bought while Oliver was cleaning the room out.

They stood in the center of the room to take one last look at it before Zoe showed up.  
It was smaller than the other bedrooms but considering they made it out of an office sized area, it was pretty cozy.  
And Zoe's room at home was about the same size, so she'd feel comfortable.

Zoe's social worker talked to Oliver and Felicity while William and Zoe sat, impatiently waiting in his room.  
She looked at the bedroom, she went through scheduling to make sure someone would always be with them,  
and eventually she left.  
Zoe had her card in her backpack if she needed anything.

 

They all spent the rest of the day making sure Zoe was comfortable.  
William played games with her.  
Oliver asked her what her food preference was for dinner.  
Felicity told her where all the snacks were hiding.

They were nervous.  
Zoe could tell.  
Every time she had to stay somewhere new it was like this.  
Or it wasn't.

Either way, it was new.  
New people.  
New places.  
New routines.

At least this family was better.  
She'd never really officially met Oliver or Felicity but William had nothing but good things to say.  
And she liked William.  
He was the first person she connected with when she showed up at his school.

She was the new kid, she was behind in her grade, she was an easy target but he looked out for her.  
She already knew she'd feel safest here than anywhere else.

Plus, this way she wouldn't have to move schools again just to have her dad bring her right back.  
If he ever brought her back.

 

It was late.  
Everyone had finished dinner and Oliver and Felicity were cleaning up the kitchen   
while Will and Zoe played a few rounds of his fighting game in the living room.  
Zoe was surprisingly good to have never really played before.  
Felicity joked they should team up against the boys but William replied it wouldn't be a fair fight since Oliver is terrible.

"No offense."  
He said, not taking his eyes off of the game.

"A little taken."  
Oliver replied, handing Felicity a plate to dry.

After a day of nervousness and anxiousness, it was finally starting to feel normal again.  
Like a sleepover that was gonna go on for a few days.

 

Oliver and Felicity finished cleaning just as William had been beaten by Zoe again.  
Oliver spent a lot of time watching Will and Felicity play this game and he always put up a fight.  
Never losing without honor.  
A part of him wondered if he was letting her beat him.

Of course it didn't matter now, it was time for bed and they had school in the morning.

"Alright, lights out."  
Oliver held out his hand for William's controller.

"One more game?"  
Will pulled his controller away from Oliver.

"Don't you have baseball in the morning?"  
Felicity asked, putting her hand on Oliver's shoulder.

William sighed, handing over the controller, he said goodnight and walked off towards his room.  
Zoe handed the other controller to Oliver.

"And you have hockey, right? What time does that start?"  
Oliver asked, setting the controllers on the stand below the tv.

"It's right after school, there's bus that takes us."   
She answered, getting up from the couch to head to her room.

"When does it end?"

"Bus takes us home too. My dad was always busy..."   
She paused, taking her bottle of water off of the coffee table.   
"It ends at 6. I'll be back here around 6:30."  
She said, walking past them and towards the hall.

 

"Zoe-"   
Felicity turned around to catch Zoe before she left.  
Zoe turned around too, "Yeah?"

Felicity looked at Oliver then back at the little girl.  
"Your dad is gonna be fine. He's got the best people helping him."

She nodded slightly then walked off.

Felicity fell back onto the couch, Oliver right beside her.  
"How you doing?"  
He put his hand on her knee.

She sighed.  
"This is harder than I expected."

"She's still getting used to the place. It'll be better tomorrow."  
He reassured her.

She nodded, looking over at him.  
"Baby steps."

"Baby steps."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short & rushed but that seems to be how I do things.  
> I had the inspiration to write and you have to act on that fast before it flies out the window.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'll be back to add another chapter soon

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be multi-chapter but i am very slow so pls have patience with me  
> hope you enjoyed chapter 1


End file.
